


Late To The National Anthem

by Daisyith, Dr3amingInColour



Series: Daniel's Racing Incidents [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: The real reason Checo and Daniel didn't make it in time to the Chinese National Anthem....





	

_Daniel Ricciardo._ The name was written across the HRT garage in large letters for all to see. Daniel glanced up in awe, he had been waiting for this moment all his life. The photographers were lapping up the sight of the debutant, wanting to see how well he did at Silverstone. Daniel’s heart was thumping, excitement coursing through his bloodstream. He could barely keep still, bouncing from foot to foot as he waited the start of his first ever Formula 1 race.

Checo’s garage was located right next door, so kept stealing glances of the young Aussie, when he wasn't looking over. He could tell he was nervous, he felt that way a mere 4 months ago when making his debut. This wasn't the feature that struck Checo, however. What struck him was the permanent grin emblazoned on his face. It never seemed to leave despite the prevalent nerves, which fascinated Checo. There was something about Daniel that pulled him in, and he wanted to know more.

Daniel’s eyes kept flickering between the car sat in the garage and the track outside. He couldn’t wait to be driving out there! He was going to be driving alongside his idols, people he had looked up to for all his life. It felt like a dream. He looked beside him, catching the eye of a young driver, Checo he thought his name was. He had watched the Mexican driver in Australia, counting down the days until he would be racing too. He watched the Mexican from the crowds once before, but this time, he’d be a part of the action alongside the Mexican. Not a spectator, but a rival. He looked at Checo staring at him before finding sudden interest in the garage floor, a red blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Focus, Daniel! Big day, you can't afford to mess up now!” A strong hand rested on his shoulder, pulling his thoughts back to what was about to happen.

Daniel looked up, smiling at his father, “Thanks Dad, I can’t wait!” He exclaimed excitedly, his foot bouncing again.

“I know and you’ll make us proud son. Just keep your eye on the prize, right?” Daniel’s father said, his eyes narrowing as he glanced over at the neighbouring garage, “You don’t need any distractions right now.”

Daniel’s grin slipped and his cheeks reddened, “It’s not what it looks like Dad.” He muttered embarrassedly, taking a step away from his father.

“Sure it's not son, sure it's not…”

\---

“Good race today buddy, I know what it was like to be in your shoes a few months ago.” Checo said, smiling as he hurried to catch up with Daniel.

Daniel turned, not expecting to see Checo. But as his eyes fell on the Mexican, his smile grew, “Thanks mate! I was there at Australia a few months ago, watching on from the crowds. Incredible to think I'm now here, competing instead of watching.”

“So what do you think of F1? Living up to your expectations?”

Daniel nodded, a little too eagerly, “It's just incredible, the places I get to go, the people I get to meet. Way better than what I expected!”

Checo raised his eyebrows suggestively, “Met any incredible people yet? I hear some drivers aren't just incredible on the track, but off it too...”  

Daniel blushed, the red creeping up to his ears, “Oh yeah?” He asked, intrigued by Checo’s comment.

Checo stopped, his hand reaching out and stilling Daniel’s movements. He glanced around, making sure no-one could overheard, “Apparently there’s a bit behind all the motorhomes that some of the drivers get it on… y’know... together...“

“Oh… eh… I'm not the only one who’s been with guys then. I thought I was the only one!”

Checo winked, “It’s actually quite common around here.” He ran his fingers along Daniel’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps, “Let me know if you ever fancy giving it a go…” He said before turning away and heading in the opposite direction, leaving a very startled and embarrassed Daniel.

Daniel rubbed his fingers against the back of his neck, had that really just happened? Was Checo serious? He had no idea. Shaking his head, Daniel tried to dispel those thoughts from his head as he headed back to his garage to face his new team….

\---

Jean-Éric was gorgeous, there was no point in lying to himself, what good would that do to Daniel and his self esteem. He was the type of guy who belonged in movies, having everyone falling at his feet, Jean-Éric was a god. And Daniel’s new teammate.

“The name’s Jev mate, nice to meet you.” His fingers were soft beneath Daniel’s touch, the feeling lingering long after they’d shaken hands. He spoke with a French accent, the sound melodic to Daniel’s ears. This was going to be a tricky year. He’d spent the previous season pining after the Mexican driver but now with Jev by his side, thoughts of Checo had disappeared.

By the time Abu Dhabi rolled around for the first time, the pair had become inseparable. Wherever Jev went, Daniel followed and vice versa. Some even speculated that they were more than just friends, however both parties denied, claiming they were just close. Although it had been the scenario for Daniel’s dreams late at night.

Daniel had been in his hotel room, drinking away the stress and worries of the race that day when he’d received a text message.

 **JEV 22:42 -** Hey Buddy, room 428 for a good time ;)

Daniel’s palms grew sweaty, his heart racing. Was this actually happening? Were Daniel’s fantasies about to come true? He smoothed down the creases in his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. Deeming himself presentable, he picked up his bottle of beer and key card and headed down the hotel corridor. As he walked, Daniel had to focus on moving his feet, one foot then the other. He wobbled slightly, feeling the effects of his drink already. Or perhaps it was the excitement at what was about to happen. When he reached the room number 428, Daniel stretched his hand out and knocked. As the door swung open, Daniel was surprised to be met with Checo’s smiling face.

“Come in, come in!” The mexican driver encouraged, stepping back so Daniel could enter the room. Once inside, he scanned the scene. There were a lot more drivers than he’d expected. They were all huddled around the double bed, sprawled in various states of undress but each with a bottle of something in hand.

“Danny!” Jev called excitedly, waving a greeting at his Australian friend, “Fancy a game?” He asked, gesturing to where a bottle lay horizontally against the bed. Spin. The. Bottle. Great. Just what Daniel needed. But feeling unable to turn and walk away, he nodded and seated himself between Jenson and Michael, ready for what the night would bring him.

Jev picked up the bottle between his fingers, “As it’s my room, I go first!” He announced and without waiting for answer, pushed the bottle into a spin.

Daniel held his breath. _Please be me. Please be me. Please be me._ He chanted the words in his mind, desperately willing the bottle to stop before him. But instead, he was forced to watch as it came to a holt in front of Sebastian. Daniel felt crushed. He couldn’t watch as Jev leant across the circle. He closed his eyes as Jev brushed his lips against Sebastian’s. To his relief, it was only a simple peck, and before he knew it, Jenson was holding the bottle, ready to spin it around the group.

The bottle eventually landed on Rosberg, who was more than ready to get it on with Jenson. Rumours said they'd been dating, so this didn't surprise the driver's in the room, being used to hearing several rumours like this.

Checo was the next person due to spin the bottle. He pushed it with his fingers, hoping it would land on one person. Since half way through the last season, he hadn’t been able to get the younger Australian out his mind, it had been driving him crazy. As the bottle slowed, a smile spread over Checo’s face. Perfect. He tilted his head, checking with Daniel that it was alright. As Daniel nodded slowly, Checo leant across to the man next to him. He licked his lips, wetting the skin before placing his lips against Daniel’s.

As soon as their lips were connected, Daniel tensed under the touch, retracting moments after and fleeing the room. Others watched on in confusion, Checo just watched on feeling hopeless, after being rejected by the man he so dearly loved. He lifted his beer to his lips, letting the amber liquid spill into his mouth before forcing a smile over his face, trying to mask the hurt. _Crap._

Checo ended up kissing several others that night, including both Nico’s and even Jean-Éric, but each one was filled with the feeling that something wasn't right. And he knew what wasn't right. They weren't Daniel Ricciardo.

\---

The phone buzzed which signified that Daniel had another text, this time not a message of commiserations from a driver or family member. Instead it was from Jean-Éric, inviting him to a driver meet up in his hotel room.

Knowing how it ended the time before, Daniel was so tempted to say no, however knew that if he didn't go, he’d regret passing on the opportunity to take his mind off everything. So he made the small journey down the corridor to Jev’s room, joining virtually every other driver on the grid.

“Our only Aussie has arrived!” Lewis yelled out, clearly a little tipsy already. Daniel ignored the cheering coming from the group, taking a seat between Nico H and Kevin. The activity decided upon was truth or dare, which couldn't hurt him too much, right? _Right?_

“I nominate Jenson!” Sebastian yelled, the Brit moaning in annoyance at being the first one chosen to do anything.

“I choose dare, why not?” The Brit challenged, wondering what the worst thing to happen to him could be.

“I dare you to run down the corridor of this hotel, only wearing your socks!”

Jenson’s eyes widened, this was pretty bad! But he was game. He stood up, fingers moving to unbutton his shirt, pushing the material away from his shoulders. Next, he moved to his trousers, stepping out of each leg. He cocked his eyebrow at Sebastian’s surprised expression - clearly the German hadn’t been expecting him to follow through!

Nico sighed, drinking from his bottle as Jenson shimmied his boxer shorts down his hips, “What am I going to do with you?” He asked, shaking his head affectionately. He watched as Jenson turned, only wearing his socks, and opened the hotel door.

Jenson immediately legged it down the hotel corridor, baring his naked arse for the drivers to see. That was the easy part, however, as he would now have to run back to them, which involved showing his privates to the group and potentially some innocent public members. The drivers cheered as Jenson ran, hands between his legs, until he made it back into Jev’s hotel room. Before he put back on his clothes, he leant towards Nico and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek despite the German trying to swat him away.

“Right, now that’s done, I nominate Jev! It’s his room, he might as well join in!” Jenson said grinning smugly, his jeans now back where they belonged, although his shirt was still missing, “What do you fancy buddy?”

Jev paused, considering his answer for a moment,“Hmm… I fancy a Dare!”

“The dare is simple. Kiss the person in the room who you think is the most attractive.”

Jev turned to Daniel, a wicked grin on his face. He found Daniel ridiculously attractive, someone he would consider dating in the future, if of course Daniel felt the same way. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, hinting that it was the Aussie he was about to kiss. He climbed across the bed until he was sitting just in front of Daniel. He reached out with his hand, gently cupping Dan’s cheek.

Striking brown eyes met earthier brown, before Jev initiated the kiss. He placed his lips against Daniel’s, the taste of beer lingering on his mouth. Jev attempted to force his tongue into Daniel’s mouth to escalate things, however the Aussie needed breath before he had a chance. He pushed at Jev’s shoulders, forcing the driver away as he sat back. Jev smirked, “Right Daniel, truth or dare?” He asked.

“I choose trut-” he started to say, before Checo so nicely interrupted. “Why did you force me away on that night when we played spin the bottle?” His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Daniel.

“Yeah Daniel, why did you force Checo away when playing spin the bottle at the end of 2012? That wasn’t nice and we want an explanation.”

The room fell silent as Daniel’s cheeks grew red. He dropped his gaze to the bedsheets, his fingers playing with the hem of the duvet. How did he answer this without making things awkward? Things could be ruined between him and the drivers, especially Checo, if he told the truth, yet he was absolutely awful at lying. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth, “I-” He began, “I was in love with you… I didn’t want you to hate me…” He rushed, before hurriedly escaping the room, tears falling from his eyes in the process.

Checo gasped before standing and hurrying after Daniel, the rest of the room forgotten. He finally had an explanation, however this wasn’t what he expected at all.

“Daniel!” Checo called after the retreating figure, quickening his stride as he hurried after the Australian, “Daniel please!”

“Why do you want anything to do with me, I’m just a freak, an outcast, nobody will ever love me, you’re only doing this to try make me feel better.”

“You’re wrong about one thing… I love you Daniel.”

“Wha… no you’re making a mistake, you don’t love me. You’ve got so many people who you could be with, like Nico for instance. He’s a lot more attractive than me, he’s your teammate, I’m a nobody, a freak, an outcast. Nobody could ever love me. Not even you.”

Checo reached out and took Daniel’s hands in his own. His thumb smoothed over the calloused skin as he smiled up at the Australian, “Do you know what’s wrong with all of those people?” Daniel shook his head, “They’re not you… They haven’t got a smile that lights up a room. They haven’t got the warmest chocolate brown eyes. And they definitely haven’t got such a beautiful accent. The reason I’m not with them Daniel is because I’m in love with you.”

“I… wow. I’m honoured.”

“I’m serious Dan.” Checo said, stepping forwards and closing the distance between the two, “I mean every word…” He brushed his lips against Daniel’s, feeling the Australian smile into his touch. This was a dream come true, the worst night of his life turned into the best night of his life.

\---

Cheeks red and lips swollen, Daniel smoothed down his race suit. He cursed at himself for letting things get out of hand - they were due at the track 10 minutes ago!

“Wait.” He called, stopping Checo from leaving the motorhome. He reached out, threading his fingers through Checo’s dark hair, smoothing down the wild strands that he’d been desperately pulling at just minutes before, “Perfect.” He said, grinning fondly as Checo rolled his eyes. The Mexican reached for the door, glancing down the hallway before continuing.

Daniel sat, perched on the bed as he started counting. **1\. 2. 3. 4. 5.**

He knew if he left at the same time as Checo, it would look suspicious. But those five seconds seemed to drag, feeling like a century. Eventually they passed, and Daniel was free to move out the room, and back to the rest of the team members, who were probably growing impatient at his lack of punctuality. He walked quickly, striding through the pit lane.

“Where have you been Daniel?” Christian asked, stopping Daniel in front of his car.

Daniel tried to keep focussed on the team boss but his eyes betrayed him, drifting to the Force India garage beside them. A dopey grin lifted the corners of his mouth as he caught sight of Checo, looking just as spent as he probably did. Daniel coughed, “Uhh… I couldn’t find one of my race gloves” Daniel offered, hoping Christian would believe him.

“That’s not good enough Daniel. You’ve missed the national anthem.”

Daniel sheepishly glanced at the ground, “Sorry.” He apologised, he hadn't realised just how late they were.

“You know how this works. You'll have to see the stewards about this now, you could get a grid penalty because of this. It's serious Daniel, we can't have you turning up late like this.”

“I know, it won’t happen again.”

“It had better not Daniel.” Christian answered, his expression serious, “You’d better get yourself ready and get in the car.” He instructed, stepping out of Daniel’s way.

\----

After the race, both Daniel and Checo were called to the stewards.

Daniel glanced across the room, his eyes meeting Checo’s. Gone was the usual sparkle behind chocolate brown, the happy smile no more. The Mexican looked miserable, his shoulders hunched.

Sorry’,  Daniel mouthed across the room, wanting nothing more than to take Checo in his arms and kiss away the frown. But he knew, this was not the time or the place. Instead, he accepted the half-hearted smile Checo offered.

“Right Mr. Perez.” One of the stewards began, drawing the two driver’s attention, “Why were you late to the national anthem? And why was Mr. Ricciardo also late, on the same day as you?”

“I- Uh - We…” Checo began, stumbling over his words. He turned to Daniel, his eyes wide and desperate.

“I lost my racing gloves and asked Checo to help me look, I’m sorry.” Daniel explained.

The steward narrowed her eyes, “I’m afraid that’s not good enough. I’m going to issue you both with a reprimand. We can’t accept such behaviour between two drivers, particularly two male drivers. This is simply unacceptable.  Mr. Perez this is your second, I hope you understand that if you receive one more, you be forced to take a grid penalty.” Checo nodded miserably, “Right that’s everything, you may leave.”

Checo turned, ready to head back to his team for debrief. But before he could reach the door, Daniel spoke. He stared at the woman, his mouth open slightly in shock, “No! How dare you!” He exclaimed, “How dare you talk to us in such a way!” His fingers were curled into fists, the nails digging crescent shapes into the palms of his hands. “Without us, you wouldn’t be anywhere, yet you have the audacity to use derogatory words against us!”

“Without you, this world would be so much better. We’d have jobs, and not be around faggots like you. You’re a disgrace to the sport, you need to get out of it. This isn’t your place and it never will be.”

“How can you say such a thing?” Checo asked in disgust, “Do you know what’s it like to finally find someone you love? Only to be told by everyone that it’s ‘wrong’, that it’s ‘disgusting’, that we’re ‘freaks’? No! It’s people like you that have ruined our society. And you are going to regret ever saying such a thing…..”

“Is that a threat?” The steward asked.

“We’ve got more support than you think.”

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to prove it when no-one knows?”

Both remained silent at this statement, eyes going wide with fear.

“Very well. You may leave now.”

As they left the steward’s office, Daniel noticed Checo’s bottom lip trembling. He pulled the Mexican into a quiet corner, secluded from the world outside, “You alright?” He asked, wrapping his long arms around the other driver.

Checo shook his head, burying his face into Daniel’s shoulder, “How can I be?” He asked miserably. “I think she’ll release the meeting transcript, or quotes. Anything to make us look bad for who we love.”

“If she releases it, she releases it, there’s nothing more we can do. We have the full support of the drivers, and the majority of the fans, so it’s not a total disaster. Yeah, it may not be our choice to tell everyone, however we would have to have told them someday. So I suggest if she doesn’t release it this evening, we call a conference tomorrow and tell the media. It’ll be on our own terms, kinda.”

Checo’s nerves eased slightly at this statement, however deep down he was still slightly unsettled, unsure on how everyone would react. Their families didn’t even know about their relationship, he was sure his mother wouldn’t approve, as well as Daniel’s father.

\---

“Guys, you’re probably wondering why you’re all here.” Checo trailed off, trying to start the explanation process to all the drivers. Everyone from Kimi to Kevin and Nico to Esteban was there, for a serious driver meeting as explained by Daniel.

“Well we both got called to the stewards’ office for missing the national anthem. Now before we tell you what happened there, we wanted you guys to know me and Checo are dating and have been for a while.” Daniel continued, letting Checo compose himself briefly. He wasn’t afraid of letting the fellow drivers know they were together, he trusted them, they were colleagues. The people he was afraid of telling were his family members.

“Well I think you’ll be able to tell what happened before the race based on camera footage, but the stewards figured it out. The head steward said some very derogatory things about us, called us things I can’t repeat. But we were discriminated against by the stewards and I want your help in the fight against them.”

“They even threatened to out us as a couple. That’s why we’re coming out tomorrow, to take a stand against the FIA stewards.”

Jenson instantly raised his beer glass to these words, showing signs of support. “To Daniel and Checo!”

“To Daniel and Checo.” The others repeated, before either drinking, or engaging in talk again.

\---------

The next morning, the two drivers stood anxiously waiting. Checo’s fingers played with the zip on his jacket, a nervous habit he’d developed over the years. Daniel had one hand raised, chewing on the skin beside his fingers. Neither man really knew what would happen after this press conference - would they be accepted as a couple? Or would fans stand against them? But more than just revealing everything to the world, it meant telling their parents.

“It’s going to be alright.” Daniel said, removing his hand from his mouth and offering to Checo. He tried to sound confident, convincing himself as much as his partner.

Checo stilled his movement and took Dan’s hand in his own, tangling their fingers together, “What if everyone hates us?” He asked, worry evident in his voice.

“They’re not going to. But if they do, you’ll always have me. And we’ll get through anything together.”

“Promise?” Checo asked, looking up at Daniel.

Daniel nodded, giving Checo’s hand a squeeze, “I promise. Now come on, let’s go tell the world how happy you make me!”

Daniel let go of Checo’s hand as they made their way into the press conference room, taking their seats. He nudged his leg against Checo’s, feeling the warmth of the Mexican.

He looked out across the sea of media representatives and swallowed. It was now or never.

“Right.” Daniel began, “We’ve called this press conference for a reason. It’s to address some comments made against us by the FIA following the Grand Prix.

The faces of the media looked confused. Dan turned to Checo. Checo nodded, “The stewards found out something personal about us and to say the least, they used it against us.”

Checo squeezed Daniel’s leg underneath the desk, away from public sight. “So we wanted to tell you in person before it came out from them. I love this man, I have done since his debut race back in 2011 and I always will do.”

“The FIA found out about this yesterday, and they weren’t pleased. The female head steward, she…”

“She threatened us, told us some pretty horrible things.” Checo concluded, “I don’t want to repeat the actual words, but she basically said people like us didn’t belong in this world, and said that word that begins with f.”

A shocked gasp echoed around the room.

“Now we understand that everyone has their own personal views but never should two people be treated in such a way. I want to make people aware that this does not impact us as drivers, it will not influence our skills. We have the complete support from everyone on the grid. And we hope you’ll support us too.”

“Yeah, as Dan just stated, we’re the same people as before, he’s podiumed 18 times, I’ve podiumed 7 times, it shows we’ve got the skills to be here. Yet that woman at the FIA decided we shouldn’t be here, which hurts more than you think. When you’ve proven your worth yet there are still people who undermine you.” Checo shyly said, clutching Daniel’s hand for dear life under the desk.

“Thank you all for coming today, I hope you’ll continue to support us as drivers and as people. That’s all for today.” Daniel said before standing. He offered his hand to Checo who with a smile, tangled their fingers together before rising himself. Together, they left the press conference, ignoring the called questions and shocked expressions. The camera flashes briefly blinded them, however they soon died down, leaving them free to exit the room.

Once in the quiet of their own space, Daniel turned to Checo and smiled, “That wasn’t too bad wasn’t it?”

“I’m just relieved that they know. I’m now nervous as to how my family will feel, they didn’t know about us.”  
Daniel winked, “I know how to calm you down… There’s definitely a way or two I can think of…”

\---

Back at the hotel, they received welcome smiles from all staff, who may have been made aware of their recent conference. They hurried through the hotel lobby, rushing hand-in-hand as they climbed staircases and ran through hallways. Neither man could wait to be alone with each other. Once the door had shut behind them, Daniel ran his hands over Checo’s body, dipping his fingers under his shirt.

“This shirt looks nice, but it would look better on the floor.” He whispered, his warm breath tickling Checo’s ear. In one swift movement, he pulled the shirt upwards and over Checo’s head, discarding it carelessly to the floor. After, he started pressing gentle kisses to the now exposed skin, sending occasional shivers over Checo’s skin. He pulled back, lust in his eyes, “Bed. Now.” He commanded.

With his hands on Checo’s hips, Daniel gently guided the Mexican across the room until the bed was pushing at Checo’s knees. Lightly pressing down on his chest, Daniel let the Mexican fall onto the plush mattress, his body sprawling across the sheets. The sweat beads spread lightly over Checo’s forehead, a thinner layer coating the rest of his body. To Daniel, this angle was the most gorgeous, it made Checo look like he was shining. He crawled across the bed, resting just above the Mexican.

Daniel’s hands grabbed at the waistband of Checo’s shorts, gently starting to ease them down his legs until they were another member of the discarded clothing on the floor. However a high pitched tone shot through the little moans escaping Checo’s lips, which he soon recognised to be his ringtone. Daniel groaned, pulling back from Checo as he fished around the floor for the phone.

“It’s my father!”

Checo rested his hands against Daniel’s shoulders, offering comfort, “Answer it.” He said.

“Oh Dan, I’ve been trying to phone you for ages, Gracie has too, so I suggest you call her back after this.” his father said down the phone, hints of desperation evident in his voice.

“Hi dad, nice to hear from you. Are you with mum, if so get her on the phone too.”

“Of course Daniel, she’s here too. Now, we need to talk to you about the press conference this afternoon. What was that all about?” His father asked.

“Well that's all there is to say. The FIA found out about the relationship and could potentially have blackmailed us, we wanted to take action before they could use what they know against us.”

“I want you to be happy son. I do, but I hope you’re not throwing away everything Red Bull have done for you. I don’t want to see you distracted by things… or people.”

“Dad you’ve seen the results. We got together just after Australia 2014, and we both scored podiums then. Heck, I even won my first race. If anything, the relationship gives me more to fight for.”

“Honey, we are so proud of you whatever happens.” Grace spoke for the first time, offering her support to Daniel. “All I wanna know now is when we’ll meet him?”

“Uhhh… How about Bahrain? You can come watch the race?” Daniel suggested, it had been a while since his parents had travelled outside of Australia for one of his races, it would be nice to have their support.

“That sounds lovely dear, we look forward to it already!” Grace answered. Once the phone call had ended and each person had said their goodbyes, Daniel turned to look at Checo. He ran his finger over Checo’s chest,

“Now where were we?”

Checo leant forwards, capturing Daniel’s lips in a kiss, “I think I can remember…” He murmured.

This time, Checo took control, running his hands over the hem of Daniel’s muscle tee. He lifted the material, pulling it over Daniel’s head before his hands travelled further south, dipping below the waistband of Daniel’s shorts. He pushed at the material, bunching them up at Daniel’s feet where he kicked away the offending material, “Much better…” Checo whispered. But as he was about to place his lips back to Dan’s, it was his phone that started buzzing. With a groan, Checo picked it up from where it was against his bedside table and answered,

“Hello Mum, now’s not a good time, can I call you back?”

“Nice to talk to you too, Checo. No you can’t call back, not after that press conference anyway.”

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you in person but we had a bit of an incident after the last race where the stewards found out. I hope you’re not angry?”

“Just feeling a little mistrusted, that’s all. How long have you been together?”

“About three years now…” Checo grimaced, “But I love him Mum, I really do.” He smiled at Daniel.

“I just wish you’d told us sooner sweetheart but I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you Mum, where’s dad? Is he okay with it all?”

“He knows Checo darling and he’s happy too. We just want you to be happy. We’re just shocked you kept that hidden for so long!”

Checo rolled his eyes, leaning into Daniel’s touch, “Sorry Mum. Would you like to come to Bahrain next weekend and meet him?” He suggested, knowing it would keep his parents happy. If Daniel’s family were visiting, why not have his own?

“We’re free so why not, we haven’t seen you in months!”

“Brilliant. I look forward to it Mum but I really do need to go. I’ll speak to you later in the week.”

“Okay darling, stay safe. Can’t wait to see you!”

Checo ended the call and turned to Daniel, “Phones off?” He suggested, wanting no more interruptions.

Daniel nodded, “Phones off.” He switched his off and threw it to the floor, out of reach.

“Now that we’ve got no interruptions, I think we can get back to what we were doing beforehand.”

Just as Daniel leant forwards, trying to place his lips against Checo’s neck, there was a knock against the wooden hotel door.

“For God’s sake!” Daniel exclaimed in frustration, “Can we just ignore it?” He pleaded desperately.

“No you can not, Daniel! It’s Christian here.”

“Shit!” Daniel hurriedly jumped out of bed, fishing around the piles of discarded clothing for his pair of shorts, quickly slipping them over his hips. Before he opened the door, he glanced behind him to check Checo had followed, wearing something to at least cover his modesty, “What can I do for you Christian?” He asked as he opened the door.

“Is Checo in there too?” Christian asked, before peering around the door, seeing the Mexican sitting on the bed, whose bedsheets were a little too messed up.

“Afternoon Christian.” Checo said, brushing down his hair in the hope that it looked somewhat presentable and not like Daniel had been running his fingers through it just moments before.

Christian glanced between the shirtless Dan and the disheveled Checo, his eyes narrowed. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting _anything_ ….”

“Oh… urm… not really. Checo was just on the phone to his parents, actually.” Dan blushed, trying to hide the light pink marks sucked onto his skin.

“Hmmm…” Christian murmured, not convinced, “I need to talk to you about your revelation this afternoon. When were planning on telling me?”

Daniel walked over to Checo, lacing their fingers together. A sense of tranquility washed over his body, which took a little weight off his shoulders. “We would have told you, it’s just that it all happened so quickly. I’m sorry you didn’t know before anyone else, but when you’re being potentially blackmailed, you have to make split second decisions. Risk being exposed or act before they can expose you, that’s what we had to decide on in less than 24 hours.”

“Right. It’s not a problem boys but I would like you to do an interview with the media so everyone can get to know you, not as drivers but as people and as a couple. What do you think?” Christian suggested.

Daniel nodded, glad that his boss was alright with everything. He turned to Checo who nodded, “Of course, when do you need us?”

“Now? That is if I wasn’t interrupting?”

“Sure, we’ll do it. Do Force India know about the plan?”

“Yes. We’ve established a list of questions together that we feel should be answered. They won't go off track and ask anything that we haven’t accepted.”

Checo smiled, “Can we have a minute please? We’ll be right down.”

Christian nodded, leaving the room. Once alone, Checo smiled sadly at Daniel, “Will we ever get a minute alone!?” He mumbled miserably.

Daniel cupped Checo’s face between his hands, his thumb gently smoothing over the rough skin, “Tonight. I promise.” He said, leaning in to brush his lips against Checo’s. He pulled back, standing up and heading for the door before Checo called out,

“Dan! Shirt!” He threw the blue piece of material to the Australian, laughing. As Daniel slipped on the item of clothing, he opened the door and together they walked to where Christian was waiting.

\-----

Touching down in Bahrain was one of the moments of the year for Checo, for he was able to be with his partner for the whole journey. They next to each other on the flight, held hands as they walked through the airport. They shared smiles and touches as they headed to their shared hotel room and again walking to the grid. It was perfect, no more hiding. The press were particularly keen on their relationship, wanting the best photographs of F1’s first competing couple. They knew they would be plastered across newspapers and magazines, but for once the couple didn’t care, they were happy just to be doing their sport.

As they entered the pitlane ready for the Grand Prix race, they were met with an unexpected sight. Before them, stood the F1 drivers, people who had become friends and family over the years, gathered and waiting for the arrival of Checo and Daniel. Dressed in race suits and helmets in hand, Daniel noticed the surprising addition to their uniform. On each suit and each helmet, there was a small rainbow flag. They were smiling, offering support to the couple. Sebastian clapped his hand to Daniel’s back,  
“We wanted to show the stewards they can’t mess with any of us!” The German said as the other drivers cheered in agreement.

With tears in his eyes, Daniel turned to Checo. He wrapped his arm around the Mexican’s shoulders, bringing him close, “I - We can’t thank you enough guys.” He said, addressing all the drivers, “This really means a lot.”

Checo leaned into Daniel’s shoulder, sniffling slightly, “It does, thanks guys.”

Lining the grandstands were the same flags, put there by waiting fans. After the media interview, Checo and Daniel were relieved to receive huge amounts of support. Although there had been the odd derogatory message, they knew the majority of people were outraged at the steward’s reaction. And now, at Bahrain, the level of support was obvious. Checo and Daniel couldn’t be happier.

When meeting the fans, Dan and Checo got their own section, which got the most visitors. Guys and girls from around the world came to visit them, all with messages of support. There was one guy who Checo and Daniel remembered more than the others, because his story touched their heart. Because of their courage, he also came out to his parents, who fully supported him and were there behind the barriers waiting for him. It touched Dan’s heart that because of him, people weren’t afraid to be themselves.

Throughout the practice sessions, Force India were dominant, challenging against the front running Ferrari, Red Bull and Mercedes. They didn’t admit they could challenge for a podium, but the fans had hope, especially for Checo. The Mexican didn’t want to get his hopes up but for years, he had been dreaming of a joint podium again - him and Dan. It had been just before the race, the couple spending a quiet moment together as they got a drink that Checo revealed his fantasy,

“Do you think we’ll ever be up there together again?” He pondered aloud.

Daniel smiled fondly, “On the podium?” Checo nodded, “Yeah I reckon so, you definitely deserve to be on the top step though!”

“Only if you’re beside me.”

Daniel leant forwards for a kiss, remembering how it felt after Monaco last year, kisses to ease the emotional pain. Yes, he got his first podium of the season and so did his partner, but the faulty pit stop robbed him of a win, an easy win. But this year, this year would be different and Dan knew it. He offered his hand to Checo, tangling their fingers together, “Come on.” He said, “You’ve got a race to win…”

\--------

Standing atop the podium, Checo couldn’t believe it. He had won a Grand Prix at last, after 6 years of waiting. He couldn’t keep still, bouncing back and forth on his feet as the trophy was handed to him. The metal was cool beneath his fingers, a sensation he hadn’t felt in far too long. He looked to his left, Valtteri Bottas was standing there, a neutral expression across his blank face after claiming 3rd. To his right, there was a grinning Australian - Dan. His long term partner. Checo placed his trophy down before throwing his arms around Dan,

“We did it! We fucking did it!” He murmured happily, only loud enough for Checo to hear.

“I can’t believe it! And with you by my side. God I love you so much Daniel!”

After the couple had shared a moment, they moved onto the champagne celebrations. Daniel picked up the bottle, shaking it before aiming directly at Checo. He giggled with glee as the sticky liquid coated Checo, covering his hair and dampening his race suit. Little droplets stuck to his face and hair, which shone in the light, making it very difficult for Daniel to not kiss him then and there. He laughed at Checo’s pout, gently kissing his lips. Checo then decided to take revenge, showering the champagne over Daniel, messing up his curls further so they were a sticky flattened mess on his forehead. Checo smiled sweetly before placing the bottle on the podium and posing with the two drivers for photographs - people capturing the moment Daniel and Checo shared the podium, memorialising the event forever. Daniel’s hand rested against Checo’s back, his fingers gently moving in small patterns. They were the sport’s first competing couple, and this was a podium to change history, a turning point in the sport.

“Erm, guys…” Valtteri trailed off, feeling like the 3rd wheel. He was technically the 3rd wheel anyway.

“Sorry, sorry, got a little caught up. Interviews are now, aren’t they?” Dan trailed off, his voice slightly wavering whilst looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers. This body language was very easy to read, it meant Daniel was very nervous, which confused Checo. Why would Daniel be nervous when he’d just got a 2nd place behind his partner.

“Please welcome to the podium your 2016 Formula One World Champion, Nico Rosberg!” The blonde German entered the stage, a microphone in hand. He wore a huge smile, one big enough to rival the likes of Dan’s, he was clearly enjoying being back.  
“Now first we’ll start with our race winner, Sergio Perez. How does it feel, taking your first win? You’ve waited for this moment for over 6 years, and it’s happened, can you explain how you feel?”

Checo smiled, “I couldn’t be happier. It’s been a long time coming but I’m so glad I can share this moment with the man I love.” He said, extending his hand for Daniel to take, “I wouldn’t want anyone else up here with me.”

“And now coming to you Daniel, your first podium of the year, sharing it with your partner, how do you feel in this moment?”

“Actually…” Daniel began, looking around him, “There’s something I wanted to say first.”

Slightly bemused, Nico nodded and offered Daniel the microphone.

“I remember being so terrified in my very first race in Formula 1 but having Checo in the garage opposite kept me calm. He’s always been a friendly face, someone to turn to when times have been tough.” He turned to Checo, “I know we’ve had our ups and downs together but you’ve always been there and I hope you always will be. Today’s the proudest moment of my life, seeing you take the checkered flag before me. And even though it wasn’t me winning, it was my partner who was winning, who I hope will spend the rest of his life with me.”

Daniel crouched on one knee. He looked up at Checo, smiling fondly as the Mexican’s hands rose to cover his O shaped mouth, “Sergio, I have loved you since I first met you. Please do the honour of becoming my husband. Will you marry me, Sergio Perez Mendoza?”

Checo nodded, “Yes. Oh my God yes.” He murmured softly. Daniel brought out a little black box, opening it to reveal a small silver band. He removed it from the box, taking Checo’s left hand in his, to place the band on his ring finger.

The crowds went wild below, many nations’ flags flying high, including several pride flags near the front. Cameras flashed, photographs were taken. This was a moment in Formula 1 history. They watched as Daniel stood up, throwing his arms around Checo’s shoulders. He was getting married! The incident with the stewards had turned out to be the push in the right direction, there was no more hiding, no more secrecy. Instead, they could be free and happy being exactly who they were. Daniel leant forwards, brushing his lips against Checo’s - this was the happiest day of his life… And it had only just begun….


End file.
